


[Podfic] Tag

by Poiby reads (Poiby)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: American Accent, Audio Format: MP3, Drabble, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm sorry deal with it, M/M, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poiby/pseuds/Poiby%20reads
Summary: Thomas was running. Newt would never catch up.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Tag

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518628) by [Poiby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poiby/pseuds/Poiby). 



> This is really me just messing around. Will it become a thing I do more?? WHO KNOWS??

Mediafire:

 **Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e9gwjynqx6c63vr/%255Bpodfic%255Dtag.mp3/file) (4.93 MBs)

Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ng1akgwh84da7e9/%5Bpodfic%5DTag.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
